The Crimson Rose
by Hoss' Sweetheart
Summary: Diego and Lucinda are friends. Lucinda doesn't know he is Zorro. She becomes the outlaw Crimson Rose. Based loosly on the Disney Channel Zorro. I do not own Zorro or the other tv show characters. No money was made off of this story. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Why are you staring at that poster?" Don Diego de la Vega asked.

"I like to check once in a while to see if the reward has been raised." Lucinda Monterio said as she stopped looking at the poster and turned to Diego.

Diego grinned, "Is the proper Lucinda Monterio planning on capturing the feared outlaw Zorro."

"I think you have some misinformation," Lucinda said stepping past him and continuing to walk through the dusty plaza.

"What could I have gotten wrong?" Diego looked surprised, but Lucinda knew he wasn't. He was playing with her.

She gave in. "I really don't know where you got the idea about me being the perfect lady."

"I think it was from all the women at the sowing circle," Diego said his face as innocent looking as a new born baby.

"They should really stop bringing that up," Lucinda said.

"It's going to be a long time before those gossipy old Senoras stop talking about that."

"It's like they never heard of someone being thrown into a mud hole before," Lucinda said."Yes, about that mud hole. How exactly did you get thrown into it?"

"It was an accident." Lucinda didn't want to tell him that she was actually training her beautiful horse Topaz. Everyone who saw her horse thought he was like every other one in her father's stable, but she knew otherwise. She had asked her father to never sell Topaz. Her father didn't really understand why, but Lucinda knew that Topaz was different. He told Lucinda that the horse was nothing special, just a brown four legged beast that looked like all the other brown four legged beasts that he owned. But he did agree not to sell Topaz, much to Lucinda's relief.

Lucinda had kept Topaz's training a secret. He was a special horse and he had great things to do in his life time. She just wasn't sure what kind of great things. It was during one of his training sessions that he had been spooked by a snake. That was why she ended covered in mud and limping in through the front door of her father's hacienda, into the much surprised view of the Senoras sewing circle.

Aren't you ever going to tell me the real reason you landed in the mud pit?" Diego asked.

"I said it was because I was thrown off balance. That is what I told Mamma and the rest of the Senora's and that happens to be the absolute truth."

Diego raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, just stick to that story, but when you want to tell someone what really happened, I want to be the first to know."

Lucinda shook her head and walked ahead of him. He caught up just as she reached one of the women's booths that was selling necklaces and shawls.

The woman smiled, "Never have you seen such wonderful stuff, yes?"

"It is very pretty," Lucinda said looking at the necklace the woman was holding in front of her face. There was a mother of pearl shell in the center of the necklace and round tiny pebble sized dark red beads on either side. It was the prettiest necklace she had ever seen.

"Maybe your young man will give you a gift to show you he cares?" The woman's wrinkled sun stained face looked expectantly at Diego.

Lucinda was about to say something about Diego not being her young man, but Diego spoke first. "Certainly, I would love to buy her the necklace."

"You don't have to Diego," Lucinda said taking a step back.

"I insist," Diego said smiling.

Walking away from the booth after Diego paid for the necklace, and had given it to Lucinda to put on, Lucinda said, "Why didn't you tell her she was mistaken?"

"Must have slipped my mind," Diego said.

"It isn't going to slip the minds of the old hens that will hear about it."

Lucinda slowed down as they were passing another poster.

"Why do you keep staring at those?" Diego asked.

"I already told you."

"They are not going to change the bounty price in the ten minutes that we have been away from one of these. Are you planning on catching El Zorro for the reward?"

"What if I was?" Lucinda asked carelessly.

"I would not suggest it," Diego said, his voice suddenly serious.

"Why?" I have every right to try to earn the reward money as any one else."

"Women shouldn't concern themselves with such things as outlaws and bandits."

"Is this the middle ages?" Lucinda couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Am I supposed to stay home and supervise the meals and be the perfect Senora one day?"

"That's what is preferred with women."

Lucinda stopped, the gravel crunching under her feet as she swiveled around and faced Diego. "I refuse to be put under that category. I was not planning on trying to catch Zorro, but I also wasn't planning on hearing your pigheadedness either." With that she turned on her heels and left Diego standing near the Zorro poster.

She was glad that she had come into town alone. She could ride back to the hacienda with out any company to disturb her and her thoughts. The wheels kicked up dust as she steered the team of horses out of the pueblo and onto the main road.

How could men keep spitting out such nonsense about women? She looked straight ahead trying to put the matter out of her mind, but her mind being as stubborn as it was, brought her back to the subject in a couple minutes.

"Diego reminds me of father," Lucinda said. She was glad that the wheels where making so much noise. No one would hear her talking to herself if she passed somebody. "Always thinking that women are only good for keeping house." The necklace swayed against her skin as the wagon jolted on the bumpy road. She was tempted to yank it off.

"Lucinda, Where is Diego?" Her mother Maria's flowing skirt swarmed around her as she handed her mother the packages that she had gotten in town.

"What do you mean?" Lucinda asked. She had said nothing about Diego.

"When you are in town you always invite him over for dinner."

"I'm sure I don't invite him over that much."

"Almost every time you go into town and he is there you invite him," Maria insisted her brow furrowing in worry. "The poor boy isn't sick is he?"

"No," Lucinda said heading for her room. She wanted to put the necklace away and forget about what had happened with Diego.

"He is a fine young man," Maria said before Lucinda reached the first step. "He is so close to your age too. After all you are twenty and he is twenty one. Not that much of an age difference."

"Mother, Diego isn't for me. He knows nothing about how women are and he has some very obnoxious views on how women should live out their lives."

"But he seems like such a nice boy." Maria shook her head.

Lucinda could tell what she was thinking. Lucinda always felt that her mother wanted her to be the perfect lady. When Gonzalo had proposed Maria was extremely disappointed when Lucinda had refused to marry him. Her mother complained that Lucinda was going to turn down every available suitor and end up as an old maid living off of relatives hospitality.

Lucinda's father was unusually quiet at the dinner table. Lucinda was still thinking about what had happened with Diego and wasn't in a talkative mood either. For once there were none of her father's business people eating with them, so it wasn't necessary to keep up a constant stream of entertaining conversation. The only one who tried to bring a lighter mood to dinner was Maria.

"What is the matter Federico?" Maria asked as she pushed another helping of chicken onto his plate. "Your appetite isn't normal and usually you tell me about your day."

"I don't want to bother your beautiful head about such matters as this," Federico said, his jet black mustache danced as he spoke.

"That is what this beautiful head is here for," Maria said grasping his hand and giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

Lucinda's ears had perked up. She pretended not to listen too hard as she pushed her corn around her plate and popped a piece of buttery biscuit into her mouth.

"While I was talking to Don Emilio at the square today, one of the officers was dragging a peasant woman toward the jail cells." Federico stabbed at his meat halfheartedly.

"Why were they doing that?" Lucinda asked quickly.

"Apparently she didn't move out the Captain Monasterio's way fast enough and his horse was startled."

"It was probably due to his horrible riding that the poor beast was frightened," Lucinda said.

"I agree, but Captain Monasterio got it into his head that the woman scared his horse as a deliberate slight to his authority."

"Monastario is a fool." Lucinda said, her plate made a scraping noise as she pushed it to the middle of the table.

"You should eat a little more," Maria said.

"I can't." Lucinda turned to her father. "Where is the woman now?"

"She is in one of the cells I imagine." He tried to smile. "I am sure that Zorro has heard of it by now and will do something."

After dinner Lucinda went to her room. She lay on her bed thinking. It was always the same thing when there was trouble. Everyone depended on Zorro to handle it. Women cowered in fear behind the coats of men, and men pretended to know what to do so they wouldn't look foolish in front of the women.

Jumping off her bed, Lucinda went to her door and locked it. Stepping to her dresser she dropped to the floor. Her fingers slid along the dust under the dresser until she felt the wooden box she had there hid three months ago. Exactly three months when her grandfather had given her it. She tried to keep the noise down as she dragged it out and opened it. The wood smell greeted her nose like a long lost friend. She had put it away to forget about what happened after she was given the box. The memory of her grandfathers sad eyes as he handed it to her was too much to think about at the time. He had told her that one day he knew that it would be needed. He didn't know why or when, but he just knew. Two days later he was dead. He was stabbed in the back with a dagger. No one knew who did it. Part of her knew that he had died that night, but she knew in her heart that the night her grandmother died in her sleep two years ago, was the night her grandfather really died. She was the love of his life.

Inside the box was her grandmother's riding clothes. They were the last clothes her grandmother rode in.

As she picked up the crimson colored riding clothes of her dead grandmother and held it up to herself in front of the mirror, she told herself now was the time. She wasn't going to depend on Zorro to make sure that the poor innocent women would get out of the cold dark cell tonight. One day Zorro wasn't going to be there. Then where would the people be? Well tonight wasn't going to be that time. The woman, Lucinda told herself, was going home and the she was going to help her.

Over at her closet she pulled out a her grandfathers sword. He had always kept it in good condition, even though he had used it only one time. He said that was the time her grandmothers honor had been in question. When he died and family members where splitting up his belongings, Lucinda had grabbed his sword and hid it in some brush near his hacienda. Now as she held it in her hands she was glad that she had done that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Lucinda locked her bedroom door before slipping outside onto her balcony. The riding clothes fit perfectly and she had cut out a mask from an old leather skirt that she didn't fit into anymore. She pulled herself over the railing and hung down until she felt she could let go. It was a small drop from the railing to the ground, and she was on her way to the stables as soon as she felt the dirt under her feet.

Topaz was bedded down for the night, as all the horses where. Everyone had gone. He looked at Lucinda as if to ask what was going on. Putting her finger to her lips, Lucinda said, "Be quiet my little brown angel. Momma is taking you for one of the most exciting rides of your life."

Topaz flicked an ear and looked at her.

Lucinda grabbed the halter and slipped it over his velvet soft nose. He nudged her see if she was holding sugar in her palm. She almost always brought him treats. "Not this time Topaz," Lucinda said.

Once he was saddled she lead him out the back of the stables. Then they were off. The wind felt calming on her face and she wondered if El Zorro always felt like she did at that moment. Excitement mixed with a dose of fear surged through her system. The world rushed by in seconds as she guided Topaz past trees and boulders.

The town was quiet and dark as she rode up to it from the back. Sidling up so that she was next to the side of a balcony that was attached to the main buildings that surrounded the jail, Lucinda grabbed her saddle horn and gently pulled herself onto Topaz's back. She was glad for the many months of training that he had. Keeping the training a secret had been difficult. Her mother was convinced that women didn't need anything to do with horses. She would never have approved of Lucinda training Topaz like she did. At this moment though, as Lucinda grasped the railing with her hands and pulled herself up, she couldn't help but think that every sneaky training lesson had been worth it. Topaz stayed as still as a scared deer.

"Rosita, did you shut the window?" A man's voice called out. Lucinda's heart went to her throat and tried to jump out. A quick clicking noise with her tongue told Topaz to run along until she called for him. Another nice trick Lucinda could have hugged herself for teaching him. The light flickered on and Lucinda ducked over to the side of the window pressing herself against the cool wall. She listened to the window scraping as it was pushed down. The light went out and she started to breathe again.

Finally after threading her way over the buildings she could see the jail cell in the yellow moonlight. The shadow of the guard hovered over the ground like a giant.

"Who goes there!" the officer called out in a menacing voice. Lucinda flattened herself onto the rooftop that she had been perched on. She wondered if she got herself caught, how she was going to explain herself to her mother. Explaining everything to her mother sounded more frightening than actually getting caught by one of the Capitan's men.

A bald man holding a tin cup stepped into the moonlight.

"It is only me," the man said as he held out his cup.

"Get lost old man," the soldier said pushing him away when that man came close enough. After that the soldier sat down on a chair that was besides the cell. He leaned forward as if he was studying the ground.

"Is your hobby terrorizing blind men and old women, Senor?" The cold steel of Lucinda's blade tickled the back of the soldier's neck and he tried to speak. She stopped him. "No, I don't want to hear any excuses. You never gave them a chance to speak, now you will not be permitted to explain. Turn around slowly," Lucinda said still holding the sword up to his neck. She grabbed the jail keys from his waist band and inserted the key into the lock. She could see the woman in the corner, but only barely. She was cowering in fear.

"Please come out," Lucinda said motioning with her hand. "These men will not bother you anymore. Go home and be with your family."

The woman needed no more coaxing. She darted out corner, "Gracias!"

Not waiting for Lucinda to reply the woman shot out of the cell and disappeared into the night.

"Now step into the cell." Lucinda instructed.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"You can call me the Crimson Rose." With that Lucinda shut the cell door and locked it.

"Capitan Monasterio! Capitan Monasterio!" The man started to yell as soon as Lucinda drew her sword back. She should have know he was going to start a ruckus. Maybe that was her first mistake, she thought. She could have knocked him out cold once he was in the jail cell. Too late for second guessing. She dropped the keys into the well just as the Capitan's door swung open. The incarcerated man let out a furious shout and shook the bar doors.

"What is the matter with you?" The Capitan's voice was slurred with sleep.

"That woman!" The soldier pointed to where Lucinda retreating form.

"Lancers to arms!" the Capitan's voice ran out in the clear night. Men poured out of the surrounding buildings and rushed at Lucinda, but she was already at the balcony and whistling for Topaz.

Two of the lancers reached the balcony, but Lucinda had jumped onto Topaz before they were able to climb up.

She saw a dark form toward her and she pushed Topaz forward. It was Zorro.

"I'm sorry Senor Zorro, but the woman you planned to save tonight is probably at home and in bed by now," Lucinda couldn't keep a small note of triumph out of her voice.

"Senorita, please go home. This is dangerous work that does not befit a woman."

Lucinda clenched her teeth and bit back the comment that was begging to come out. "I have done you a service Senor, and I plan to do many more if I am able."

"Then I pray Senorita, that you are not able too. I do not wish any harm to come to you."

Lucinda nudged Topaz forward just as the lancers and their horses had made it out of the gate. It wasn't hard losing them since half of them decided to take off after Zorro.

Back at the stable she dismounted and led the desperately tired Topaz into the stable as quietly as she could. She unsaddled him and bedded him down for the night.

"All men are the same Topaz." She pet him and then kissed him on the nose, "I miss Grandfather so badly. He would have approved me doing something to help that woman. After all he was the only one who taught me anything about fighting."

Topaz gave a quick nod as if to say he understood.

Lucinda heard the knocking even before she climbed through her window. "Yes, who is it?" she asked as she threw off her riding clothes. They lay crumpled on her bed as she yanked her night clothes and robe off of the hook above her door.

"Lucinda, what on earth have you been doing?" Her mother's voice came through the wood door and hit Lucinda like a stone wall. Glancing around the room wildly she flung her riding clothes into her closet and shut the door.

"Nothing really," Lucinda plopped herself at her writing desk and pulled out a bunch of papers and writing utensils.

"Then open this door immediately." her mother's voice sounded sharper then a dagger point.

Her mother bustled in as soon as she heard the lock click. "I was calling you for a whole minute!"

"I am so sorry Mother," Lucinda tried to breathe normally. "I was busy."

"With what?" Maria asked looking around the room. She laid eyes on Lucinda's writing desk. "Where you writing?" She sounded amazed.

"Well I.." Lucinda started.

"I never knew you were interested in writing." Was it her imagination, Lucinda thought, or did her mother actually sound pleased?

"Let me see your work," Maria said excitedly.

"I have only just started," Lucinda said and quickly went over to her desk and started putting things away. "It is horrible stuff really."

"Well suit yourself, but one of these days I want to see a sample of your work," Maria sniffed. "I just came in to say good night."

"Good night Mother," Lucinda said quickly. She breathed a sigh of relief when her mother finally walked out of the room.

At that very moment a couple of miles away, Capitan Monasterio was looking at something very carefully. As he turned it over in his hands he tried to think if he had seen it on anyone. He rubbed his eyes. It was too late to think about it. He was glad he had spotted the mother of pearl shell glinting in the moonlight. The last thing he had expected was to find a necklace in the dirt. His first clue to the identity of the Crimson Rose. He smiled as he put it in the desk and turned off the lamp.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Four miles away in another hacienda, Diego de la Vega was throwing off his Zorro mask and cape. Bernardo his mute servant, but more friend than anything, grabbed them before they slid off Diego's dresser and onto the wooden floor.

"You will never believe this!" Diego said as he sat down on the side of his bed.

Bernardo motioning to him asked him what was the matter.

"I had a little help tonight," He said as Bernardo opened the secret passage and put the Zorro cape, hat, and sword away.

Bernardo darted back out, his eyes wide and motioning for Diego to tell him more.

"I don't know who she was, but she had already done what I had set out to do tonight."

Bernardo signed with his hands.

"No, I don't know who it was but…" A knock at the door interrupted Diego. He shook his head back in annoyance. Then realizing he was still in his Zorro outfit minus the cape and hat, he started to yank his boots off."Yes, who is it?" He asked as he tugged off his boots and shoved them under his bed.

"Who do you think it is?" Alejandro de la Vega asked. He didn't sound very happy.

"Oh Father," Diego said, stalling for time as he bent over and pulled his black pants up so that it was just below his knees.

"Is that all you have to say, Alejandro said. "Have I become such a stranger in my own house that you have to shut your door in my face?"

Throwing on his robe, Diego flung the door open. "Of course not Father."

"Then why is your door shut all the time?" Alejandro stepped inside Diego's room. "Have you something to hide?"

Diego glanced at Bernardo and then a grin broke out on his face. "Hide, me? What would I have to hide?" Diego said. "I keep my door closed because I am working on my poetry."Alejandro scratched his snow white beard and then clasped his hands behind his back. "Working on your poetry, huh?"

"Correct Father," Diego said. "Poetry is quite the fashion now a days."

Alejandro grunted and started to walk around the room. He stopped at Diego's writing desk and pointed to the bare wood top. "Why is there nothing on your desk? Not even a scrap of paper?"

Diego could feel himself starting to sweat. "Because, I uh," He glanced at Bernardo for inspiration. Bernardo wasn't much help. He was staring at the floor.

"Because Father, I have it written all down in my head," Diego said tapping his skull with his finger. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when his father spoke again.

"Let me hear some of this writing that is in your head."

Diego didn't answer for a second.

"What is the matter, do you think this old man is going to steal your pretty songs?"

Diego gritted his teeth. He wished he didn't have to keep up this charade. Every second he was near Alejandro he could sense the quiet disdain that his father felt for what he thought Diego had become.

"Alright Father, here is a sample of some of my work," Diego said. He could see Bernardo raising his head. He took a deep breath and began.

"Zorro the Fox,

How brave and how bold.

How many stories of him,

Will be told?

For his desperate appeal,

To make everything right,

He will die all alone.

Who will finish his fight?"

Diego couldn't believe it. He had actually made up a poem on the spot. He made sure not to act too excited.

"You call that poetry?" Alejandro's face was red, and his eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"What is wrong with it?"

"It mocks Zorro the person who is braver than every man in this pueblo." Alejandro made his way to the door. "I wish some people I know could be more like him."

"What did you really come in here for Father?" Diego's voice was cold.

"I came in here to see if my son would like to go with me to a meeting Don Pedro is having tomorrow night. It is to discuss what is to be done about what the Capitan is doing to this town and it's people."

"I will come with you. Maybe I won't disappoint you too much." This time it was Diego's eyes that narrowed.

"Goodnight Diego," Alejandro said as he stepped out of the room.

"Goodnight Father," Diego said.

Bernardo came up and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks Bernardo," Diego said. "I was sure I was sunk for a minute. I couldn't believe he wanted me to recite a poem."

Bernardo ran his hand over his forehead.

"Yes I was nervous too," Diego said. He watched Bernardo again. "Oh about the women. I have no idea who she is, but I wish I did know."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning when Lucinda woke up she was sore all over. Her muscles screamed as she threw her feet over the side of her bed and stood. Dragging herself over to her burrow she poked threw the drawers until she found a decent dress to wear. The back of her neck was already starting to perspire as she threw on her clothes. It was going to be a warm day out she thought as she grabbed her brush and stood in front of her mirror. Pulling her hair off of her neck and starting to brush she stopped in mid stroke. Her neck was bare. Rushing over to her dresser she flung open her jewelry box top and rummaged through it. After that she ran to her bed and threw her covers off. Finally in a last attempt she grabbed her covers and shook them. Nothing.

"I can't believe I lost it!" She groaned. She should have taken the necklace that Diego had given her, off last night before she forgot. Too late now.

"I tell you that Monastario is the main reason that this pueblo is suffering!" Don Pedro said slamming his fist down on the wood table the Dons including Diego was sitting around.

Alejandro nodded in agreement.

"He may be the problem, but just saying that doesn't get rid of him," Don Marcelo said.

Diego shook his head. Don Pedro directed his stare at Diego.

"Are we a group of foolish old men to you?" His voice was cold.

Diego stood up, "I think that you are going about this all wrong. If you do anything rash, you or your loved ones could end up hurt or possibly even dead."

"What do you suppose we do about it?" Alejandro said his face turning red, "read Monastario a poem and hope that he understands how we feel?"

Diego gritted his teeth. "No, but I would suggest that you think before you act. Doing so will prevent you from ending up dead!" His voice had risen and he looked at each and every Don in turn. There were twelve of them not including Diego. They all stared back at him like stubborn mules.

"Who do you think you are talking to your elders like that," Alejandro said rising from his seat. "Leave and don't come back if you can't talk to your elders respectfully."

"Don Diego!" Sergeant Garcia called across the tavern. It was busy but not too busy that Diego didn't hear him. Diego dropped his fork onto his plate and waved Garcia over to his table. Diego had decided to cool off his temper in the Tavern. He knew that his father would ride home without him and he didn't care. He would be happy to ride home alone, Diego thought to himself.

"Hello Sergeant," Diego said standing up and offering him a seat.

"Thank you Diego," the ample shaped Sergeant said as he dropped down onto a chair. "My feet have been taking a beating ever since Capitan Monasterio made the new schedule." Garcia wiped his brow with his blue uniform sleeve.

"The new schedule?" Diego asked.

"Yes, this marching up and down the plaza night and day is going to be the death of me." The Sergeant shook his head despondently and looked at the bare table space in front of him, "It makes a hard working man thirsty."

"Where are my manners?" Diego signaled a waiter. "Please get some wine for the Sergeant."

The waiter bowed and hurried off.

"Gracias Diego!" Garcia beamed in anticipation and pleasure.

"You deserve it Sergeant! You work very hard to keep this pueblo in order," Diego said.

"Yes, but the Capitan doesn't see it that way," Garcia said.

The waiter stopped by the table with a glass of wine in one hand and the wine in the other. Diego nodded and the waiter put both down in front of Garcia.

"Why has the Capitan ordered you to march up and down the pueblo?" Diego asked as he pushed his plate to the middle of the table.

"Have you not heard?" The sergeant leaned forward.

"Heard what?"

"About what happened at the jail last night."

"No what happened?"

"A female bandit let a prisoner go."

"A female bandit?" Diego said acting surprised. "What is this world coming too?"

"Just what I am asking myself," Garcia said.

The doors to the tavern burst open and almost came off the hinges. A tall and heavily muscled lancer strode through the front of the tavern. He was holding a large rolled up parchment and a hammer.

"What's this all about Sergeant?" Diego asked in a whisper.

"I don't know Diego," Garcia said standing up. "Soldier what are you doing?"The soldier stopped and turned. " I was ordered by the Capitan to hang this poster on the tavern wall for all to see."

Garcia nodded, his stubbly chin wiggling with the sudden facial movement. "Proceed then." He sat back down.

Once the lancer hung it up he stepped back to see if he had put it up straight. Diego's eyes widened and he bolted out of his seat. The wooden chair fell back with a clatter.

"What is the meaning of this" Diego said making his way over to the poster.

In bold black letters it read, "Don Pedro, Don Alejandro and others to be tried for conspiracy to murder, tomorrow at noon."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Arrested you for conspiracy against the Capitan?" Diego said to his father. Alejandro was looking like an angry child who had been sent to the corner. He grasped the bars of his cell until his knuckles turned. "Did you think I wanted it to turn out like this Diego? The Capitan needs to be stopped!"

"How do you plan on stopping him while your behind bars, Father?" It was the wrong thing to say to his father and Diego knew it.

"Well I certainly won't need your help to do it!" Alejandro turned around and stalked to the back of the cell where the rest of the Dons were sitting.

In the Pueblo, Diego made his way to his horse.

"Diego, I just heard." Lucinda came up behind him. "I'm so sorry."

Diego turned around, "Lucinda, what are you doing in town?"

"I came with father," She said.

"Thank you for your kindness," Diego could tell she was shaken by the news.

"You are my friend, and I care what happens," Lucinda said and gave him a tiny smile.

A few minutes later Diego was on his horse headed for home. He was going to be riding again, but not as Don Diego.

Lucinda had convinced her father to let her ride home. She said that she wanted to go lie down and that she had a headache.

When she finally rode up to the Hacienda she put the horse in the stable.

"Why are you back so early?" Her mother asked as Lucinda stepped through the door.

"I need to lay down for a bit."

"Alright, would you like me to make you some tea?" A crease appeared in the middle of her mother's forehead. She was worried.

"No thank you," Lucinda said smiling, "I will be fine. Just need a little peace and quiet."

Once she was in her room she locked the door, and pulled her red riding clothes and mask out from inside her closet. After she had gotten dressed, she peeked outside to her balcony. She could see no one. With her heart pounding she slipped out and dropped onto the ground, like she had done the previous time.

It took her even less time than it had before to prepare Topaz for the ride into town. The only thing she feared while she was in the stable, was that one of her father's workers would come in and see her. She was thankful when she was able to guide Topaz out of the stable and be on her way.

It was dusk when she arrived at the edge of town. Shutters where starting to be closed. Towns people were disappearing into the their tiny homes and locking them for the night. Lucinda felt almost intrusive when she climbed over their rooftops like a cat on the prowl. It was difficult maneuvering over the tiled roofs, and she wished she could find an easier way to go about getting to the Capitan's office. The back of the Capitan's office was unguarded and the easiest way to get in. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how close to the window Monasterio was sitting. His head was forward and she heard a soft snoring noise.

Carefully and quietly drawing her sword, she put the cold steel of the blade up against his tanned neck. She pressed ever so gently, so that he would feel a pinch. His snoring stopped and he rose his head slowly.

"Be very quiet Capitan," Lucinda said, "Don't make any sudden movements." Keeping the sword at his neck, she lifted her right leg over the window sill. It was a low window and didn't take much to climb over.

"Displeased with something, Senorita?" Monasterio said in a tone as smooth as cream.

"Too many things to count," Lucinda said keeping the sword to his throat as she moved around to face him. He was sitting at his desk. A pile of papers sat in front of him. His hand darted for the stack.

"Something you don't want me too see?" Lucinda smiled as Monasterio froze. He looked up, his eyes burning with untold rage. Lucinda couldn't reach the papers unless she let her guard down and took the sword away from Monasterio.

"Push them toward me," She ordered.

He did what he was told. She snatched them up and glanced at them.

"So, no trial no nothing? You were just going to execute the Dons tomorrow?" Lucinda shook her head, "Wrong thing to do, Capitan."

"The people of this pueblo need to be taught a lesson," Monasterio said, his teeth clenched in anger.

"Mark my words Capitan, you aren't going to be the one to teach it."

Lucinda looked up. Sitting in the window, his black outfit almost invisible from the shadows, was Zorro. He stepped over to the front of the desk.

"Zorro and the Crimson Rose working together," Monasterio's small mustache twitched. "I knew it."

"We only run into each other, nothing more," Zorro said glancing at Lucinda who didn't say anything. If he didn't want any help, she thought, then she wasn't going to make an issue of it. She was doing what she felt was right and he didn't have to agree.

"Order the release of the prisoners and I will not slice your throat to ribbons," Lucinda said.

"Looks like she is taking your job over for you, Senor Zorro," Monasterio said.

Zorro didn't answer.

Lucinda made Monasterio stand up and head over to the door. The point of her sword pierced his shirt and went all the way through to his skin. She motioned for him to open the door. "Now, tell your men to release the prisoners," She said.

Monasterio spotted Garcia, "Sergeant Garcia!" He called in a curt tone.

Garcia struggled to his feet and stood at attention, "Yes Capitan?"

Monasterio frowned, "Release the Dons from their cell."

"Release them?" Garcia said.

"Are you brain dead or hard of hearing?" Monasterio yelled as Lucinda pressed her sword a little harder into his back.

"Neither Capitan," Garcia said saluting. In a strange way he looked almost happy about what he was just told to do. He hurried to the cells as Monasterio shut the door.

Lucinda allowed him to turn around and go back to his seat.

"Well goodbye Capitan," Lucinda said touching the brim of her hat and preparing to leave.

"Wait a minute!"

Both Zorro and Lucinda looked at him in doubt. Why did he want them to stay? Was it a trap?

"I was under the impression that you two knew each other." An evil smile played across Monasterio's lips.

They remained silent. "Correct me if I'm wrong Crimson Rose, but," Monasterio reached slowly into his shirt pocket, and pulled something out. "Isn't this yours?"

Dangling from his fingers was Lucinda's mother of pearl necklace.

She froze for a second and then looked at Zorro. Her heart felt like it stopped beating. His eyes were round and he was staring at the necklace as if he recognized it. The he looked at her, and she knew. The only person who could have known about that necklace was Diego. Foppish, foolish, yellow tailed Diego. The same Diego that was standing next to her at that very moment in a Zorro outfit.

Lucinda snatched the necklace away from Monasterio who laughed. She didn't wait to see what happened. She disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The moon was high and shining down on Lucinda as she rode. Branches cracked and splintered under Topaz's strong hoofs. She urged him on until she came to a river that was near her fathers Hacienda. She wanted to think so she decided to walk Topaz part of the way to the stable.

Sliding off the saddle she landed with a jolt on the ground. A branch snapped and Lucinda grabbed her sword and spun around. She took a breath as she realized she had her sword pointed half an inch away from Diego's neck.

"Do you think I wear this outfit for fun?" were the first words out of Diego's mouth once she put her sword away.

Lucinda turned around and started walking. "No," She said coldly.

"Why in the world.." Diego began.

"Leave me alone Diego." Lucinda could feel the anger rising up inside her causing her skin to tingle.

"Pardon me for caring Senorita, but when someone finds out that his _close_ friend," He barely held back the word woman, "Is an outlaw.."

Lucinda whirled around and Diego almost tripped over her. "Did I ask you to be concerned for my wellbeing?" She shook her head. "No I didn't! Keep your little lectures and speeches to yourself. You are nothing but a hypocrite!"

Diego stopped, "I'm a hypocrite?"

"Yes a hypocrite! Don't tell me not to do something that you have been doing for months now."

"What's really bothering you Lucinda?"

"I thought I was your friend Diego."

"Lucinda," Diego said grabbing her hand. "You're the best friend I have."

Lucinda yanked her hand away from him. "If we were really friends Diego, you wouldn't have lied to me."

"I have never lied to you!"

"Not telling me the truth about you, and listening to me talk on and on about how great Zorro was, is just as good as lying!" Lucinda turned her back. A couple of tears down the bridge of her nose and dropped to the ground.

Diego grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Do you want to know the reason I never told you?"

"I never would have told anyone," Lucinda said.

"I know that. I've always known that about you." Lucinda could see Diego in the moonlight. He was smiling. "The real reason I never told you, was that I love you too much. I would never want to see you get hurt because of this double life I'm leading."

Lucinda felt like she had been smacked across the head. "What?"

"What do you mean?" Diego asked. He sounded unsure.

"You never told me you loved me."

"I wanted too. Many times I almost told you, but all I could think of was that somehow if someone found out about me, then they would be able to harm you."

Lucinda smiled for the first time since leaving the Capitan's office. "I have to get home before someone misses me."

Diego nodded. "Be careful."

"I'm not that faraway from the Hacienda," Lucinda said.

"I know, but be careful anyway."

Lucinda nodded. "Thank you." She grabbed Topaz's reins which she had dropped earlier. "Diego," she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love you too." With those words she swung up on Topaz and pointed him home.

The End


End file.
